


100 Tales: Snow

by Ryan_Writes



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan_Writes/pseuds/Ryan_Writes
Summary: The Kid wants to try something new ... but Heyes isn't so sure he wants to play along. Somewhat non-consensual BDSM.





	100 Tales: Snow

Hannibal Heyes stared out the lone window of the line cabin, into blank whiteness. Far from letting up, the snowstorm had gotten worse. He couldn't even see the makeshift barn -- just a brush lean-to jutting from the side of the cabin. The horses would be warm enough, though, and there'd been hay scattered beneath the structure.

"Thank God this cabin was stocked up," the Kid muttered, poking the fire into new life.

Heyes stared around the tiny space and sighed. Not his idea of a comfortable vacation at all. A lone bed jutted from the log wall across from the fireplace. The back wall held pegs for clothing and tack, and a low-slung, makeshift table. Their saddles and bedrolls rested beneath this rickety structure. The window shared wall space with the door.

"Cheer up, Heyes, we got plenty of firewood. Some tinned food, even!"

Hannibal Heyes snorted. A room at the Ritz, it wasn't. He threw himself onto the bed and put his hands behind his head. "I guess I know how you plan to keep us warm," he muttered.

At least that was something to look forward to. A Curry-fuck was always a good idea. He glanced at his partner with a half-smile, then did a double take.

The Kid's forehead was creased. He stared at Heyes through narrowed eyes. "I think I'm getting predictable."

Heyes smiled. "Just to me, Kid. I know you too well, that's all."

His partner's frown deepened. The Kid rummaged through the saddlebags and came up with grub for dinner. At least they'd bought coffee and tobacco at the last town. Heyes sat on his bedroll, glumly staring into the fire. Just as he swallowed the last of his coffee, two hard fists closed on the front of his shirt.

"Let's see you predict this," the Kid muttered, hoisting Heyes off his feet. He slammed him against one wall hard enough to sting. Heyes' eyes widened. He looked into his partner's ice blue eyes. The Kid glared.

"Kid?"

"Shaddup."

Heyes felt his heart jump like a rabbit under a hawk's shadow. He pried futilely at the hands holding him in place. The Kid whirled Heyes around and shoved his face into the wall. Heyes shivered as his partner twisted his arms behind his back.

"This ain't funny, Kid, really!"

The Kid whipped a rawhide string around Heyes' wrists.

"Kid!"

In reply, his partner pulled Heyes' bandana up over his mouth and yanked it tight behind his head.

Heyes panicked.

He bucked against the Kid, shoving with his legs braced against the wall. The Kid just stepped back, hauling Heyes with him. Heyes twisted, but his partner just dropped him onto the floor and grabbed his collar. Heyes yelled curses through the bandana as he was dragged across to the far wall.

The Kid shoved their supplies off the table, then slid his hands under Heyes' armpits and hoisted him onto the surface. Heyes stopped yelling out of surprise when it didn't immediately collapse under his weight, and shoved his heels against the floor. The table was such an odd height that his feet dragged the ground, and his boots just slid over the floorboards. His partner grabbed the rope off his saddle, and before Heyes figured out what he was up to, lashed one of Heyes' ankles to the table leg.

Hannibal Heyes jerked upwards in surprise. This was not at all a comfortable position -- with his foot on the floor, his knee stuck up nearly to his ears. There wasn't enough room on the table to lie back and take some of the pressure off, either. Heyes kicked out with his other leg, connecting solidly with his partner's thigh, but the Kid just grunted and grabbed his ankle, and then did that one up same as the first.

Then, he stood back and crossed his arms. Heyes was breathing hard by this time, sucking air through his nose like he was drowning. His heart pounded. What the hell was going on?

The Kid didn't say a word, just stood there looking. Heyes groaned softly into the bandana. His knees ached from the strain of their position. His wrists ached under the rawhide. His back ached where he'd bucked and twisted trying to escape. His arms ached from straining to keep his balance with his hands behind him. He gave up squirming and leaned back against the wall.

The Kid nodded, and the corners of his mouth turned up a bit. He strode back across the room and dropped his hands to Heyes' belt. Heyes froze, almost afraid to find out what he was planning for Hannibal Heyes' favorite part of his anatomy.

Kid Curry hauled the belt buckle loose, wringing a grunt from Heyes as it jerked tight on his belly. The Kid slid hard fingers under the waistband, not very carefully either, and yanked the trousers -- and the bottom half of his unmentionables! -- down over his hips to puddle around his boots. Heyes shivered. His pride and joy lay exposed to the elements, and Hannibal Heyes was not at all comfortable with this situation.

The Kid stood back once again and assessed his handiwork. He put a hand to his chin and frowned thoughtfully. He pulled another rawhide string from his pocket and tugged it between his hands for a moment. Heyes swallowed hard.

When the Kid moved for his family jewels, Heyes let out another string of curses and bit down on the bandana. Maybe he could chew through the blamed thing. His partner wrapped the rawhide around the base of his package, and glanced up into Heyes' eyes. Heyes had no Face at all for this -- he'd never even dreamed he'd end up with his own partner ready to cut off the circulation in his cock and balls! He could only stare wide-eyed into the blue eyes and shake his head. The Kid smiled.

"Don't you never think you got me figured out, partner," he said. "I ain't predictable."

His hands tugged on the string, and Heyes yelled. The Kid pulled just until Heyes could feel the pressure at the base of his cock -- then tied the string off. Heyes sucked in a deep breath through his nose, and wilted back against the wall.

"Now ain't that a pretty picture?" his partner said, his smile growing wider. "Hannibal Heyes, speechless and helpless."

Heyes narrowed his eyes and glared. The Kid chuckled. Then, he unbuckled his belt and dropped his pants. Heyes started to relax when the Kid peeled off the bottoms of his long johns, then tensed up again when he made no move toward Heyes' exposed bits.

He slid one hand down his hard rod to encircle the base. Heyes couldn't take his eyes off his favorite part of the Kid's anatomy -- he did love the long, thick shaft! The question was, in this mood, what the hell was his partner planning to do with that thing? Hannibal Heyes was nothing if not intuitive, and he intuited right now that the Kid was not going to slide his rod into its favorite holster!

He took one step closer to the table and looked down at Heyes. Feeling greatly at a disadvantage, Heyes cocked his head and looked up into those blue eyes. He tried really hard to glare ferociously, but it was difficult to pull off with a damn gag in his mouth. The Kid was grinning like a burro eating roses, and reached out his free hand to tangle his fingers in Heyes' hair. 

Suddenly, Heyes got the idea. His eyes widened. That was one specialty Hannibal Heyes' mouth was not designed for! Heyes was always the recipient, dammit, not the one on his knees. Though being on his knees would be a hell of a lot more comfortable than this awkward sprawl.

He shook his head at the Kid, but those sinewy fingers pulled until he had to sit up or lose a hank of hair. The Kid shifted his grip to the back of Heyes' collar, which was probably a good thing seeing as how Heyes was finding it hard enough just to sit up with his hands and legs tied.

Kid Curry hauled on the collar, and Heyes found himself nose to cock. He glanced up at his partner. The Kid took his hand from around his organ and untied the bandana.

"Hell, no!" Heyes yelled, whipping his head to one side. "That ain't in my repertoire, Kid, and you can't make me."

The Kid chuckled. Hannibal Heyes did not like the sound of that chuckle one little bit. Here he was, tied hand and foot, and his partner was amused. This definitely did not bode well.

Heyes tried going totally limp. He could see the Kid's arm muscles pop as he pulled him back upright by the collar. Hannibal Heyes spared a moment from his resistance to appreciate the sinewy lines beneath the Kid's shirt, then jerked his head backwards, away from the cock.

The Kid put both hands on the collar, and Heyes found himself back in position. He smiled, though -- if the Kid needed both hands to hold him up, there was no way he could force Heyes to do anything he didn't want to.

Kid Curry held him up for a moment, then let go with one hand and bent toward the floor. When he came up pulling the bedroll, Heyes started to worry. Chuckling, his partner shoved the bedroll behind Heyes' back and let go of his collar. He slid one hand on either side of Heyes' head and gently pulled him forward.

"Kid!" Heyes jerked his head backwards, only to feel those iron fingers tighten in his hair. "Really, Kid -- no!"

When the Kid moved one hand to his chin, he started bucking in earnest again. At least this time his cursing was understandable -- but it helped him just as much as his previous exclamations.

Heyes clenched his jaw and shook his head wildly. Those rock-hard hands just kept up a steady pressure. He could feel his eyes watering from the strain. His jaw ached.

Finally, Heyes sagged back against the bedroll and cooperated. Hannibal Heyes would endure whatever the Kid forced on him -- but payback was going to be a bitch. He let the Kid pull his face forward.

The thick rod slid into his throat, and he gagged. The Kid paid no attention, and tightened his fingers in Heyes' hair. Heyes thought he was going to suffocate before his partner pulled back enough for him to breathe. He thought about biting down, but the thought of damaging his favorite part of Kid Curry stopped him.

"C'mon, Heyes, you've had enough cowboys do this to you that you know how," Kid Curry muttered. "Now quit fighting and get to it."

Heyes glared up -- or glared as much as he could while shoved against his partner's crotch. He pulled his head back until most of the shaft was out of his mouth, and started sucking the tip of the cock. It did taste sort of nice -- kind of salty and peppery at the same time. And it did smell like the Kid, which odor was particularly pleasant to one Hannibal Heyes. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he'd thought.

"Dammit, Heyes, now you're just playing around!" Kid Curry tightened his fingers and shoved forward again. Heyes gagged.

"I guess I'm just gonna have to do all the work myself."

The Kid slid his rod back, then forward once Heyes took in a breath. He kept up this rhythm, ignoring his partner's muffled grunts. 

Just as Heyes was beginning to get the hang of breathing with a cock shoved down his throat, the Kid gave a soft moan. Good, that meant he was nearly there. Heyes closed his eyes, waiting for the little shiver of his belly that meant he'd finished.

Kid Curry pulled his cock out of Heyes' throat.

Heyes' eyes popped open. He took a deep breath. 

"Don't want to get off too quick, there," the Kid said. He bent forward and his mouth fastened on Heyes'. Heyes squirmed. Bent backwards over bound hands with his knees forced into this odd position hardly made for comfortable kissing. The Kid didn't seem to care.

His mouth was as rough as his cock had been, bruising his lips with the force of his kiss. He moved to bite at Heyes' neck -- and not no gentle nips, neither! Heyes grunted as the Kid bit down just below his Adam's apple, in that tender spot where his neck joined his collarbone. That brutal mouth moved up to the shoulders, leaving bruises on either side. Then the Kid ravaged his mouth again.

When Heyes' lips were swollen and aching, the Kid hauled him back up and shoved his cock toward his mouth. Heyes groaned and opened his mouth.

The Kid's peppery tang filled his nose, and he sucked at the fluid leaking from the end of his partner's cock almost without thinking. Nice, quite nice actually. It tasted like the Kid smelled right after sex, and that was a smell that Hannibal Heyes enjoyed. And a taste he could come to like.

He licked the Kid's rod clean, then glanced upwards. Hannibal Heyes did not give in once he'd made a decision -- but sometimes he negotiated. The Kid met his gaze without laughing at him, and Heyes took a deep breath. He gave in.

Opening his mouth wide, he shoved forward as far as he could. The Kid moaned. Heyes loved making his quiet partner make noise. He pulled back, took a breath, and shoved forward. Pretty soon, they were at the same point as before, only this time the Kid didn't pull out.

"Dammit, Heyes," he whispered, and his fingers grabbed Heyes' hair. Heyes found himself unable to move, and the Kid shoved deep into his throat. His belly quivered, and his balls jerked upward under Heyes' lips. Hannibal Heyes felt the novel sensation of hot liquid gushing down his throat, and felt the novel desire to taste that liquid for the first time.

But not before he took a breath. The Kid climaxed ... and climaxed. How much did he have in that organ anyhow? Just when Heyes thought his face must be blue, the Kid pulled back. Heyes sucked in air with a whimper.

The Kid started to slide his cock out of his partner's mouth, but Heyes darted forward and closed his lips over the tip. He'd gone through all this, dammit, and he was going to see what the Kid tasted like!

Warm. Warm and salty and tangy and peppery and ... Kid. 

Heyes smiled around the cock, and sucked up every drop of Kid he could find. Then he let go, and dropped his head against the bristly crotch. He took a deep breath of Kid scent, all sex and gun oil and leather. And damn, that was a smell Hannibal Heyes did dearly love.

He shifted until he could close his mouth over the musky ballsac. The Kid's jewels fit perfectly into his mouth, and tasted as good as his fluid had. Sweat and man and sex and Kid.

His partner groaned again, and tugged at Heyes' hair. "Now, don't be getting me all excited again, Heyes."

He stepped back, letting Heyes sag against the bedroll. His gaze dropped to Heyes' exposed crotch, and he grinned.

"After all, we got all night."


End file.
